Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
by Zyra Rose Weasley
Summary: Una nueva Dovahkiin ha aparecido, su misión es acabar con Alduin y los dragones...pero tendrá que vencer algunos obstáculos para lograrlo. First-fic!:D
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Elder Scrolls Saga le pertenece a Bethesda. T_T

**Nota de la autora:** Vale, no sé si en el juego pasa así realmente, pero es mi versión de los hechos. Disfrútenla! :D

_Porque las cosas no son lo que pensamos. Porque perdemos con cada esfuerzo que hacemos._

_Porque ya no podemos más. Porque a veces todo termina._

_Porque las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Porque nos rendimos. Porque morimos. _

_Y porque de las cenizas…todos renacemos._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las puertas del Palacio Azul fueron abiertas con estruendo.

Un hombre rubio, alto, vestido con lujosas pieles de animales, entró con paso decidido. Recorrió la entrada y subió el tramo de escaleras.

Era la hora precisa del relevo de la guardia, así que habían pocos guardias. Pero el rey Torygg todavía estaba sentado en el trono. Su esposa, Elsif, estaba parada a su lado. Sybille, la hechicera de la corte estaba parada mirando hacia él.

Hacia el jarl Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta.

El Imperio los había traicionado al aceptar el Concordato Blanco y Oro.

Ya era hora de que Skyirm dejara de ser una marioneta en manos de los Thalmor.

—Torygg, rey supremo de Skyrim— una fría furia impregnaba la voz del jarl.— Yo, Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, jarl de Ventalia invoco el derecho a un duelo por el trono.— desenvainó su espada de acero.

Torygg se levantó lentamente de su trono. Los ojos fijos en Ulfric. El sonido del metal al ser desenvainado llenó la sala.

El Thu'um había sido implacable. El rey Torygg yacía muerto en la sala del trono y toda la corte estaría probablemente abrumada a su alrededor, tratando de asumir lo que había pasado.

Ulfric no había tenido más opción que esa. Torygg se había vuelto un títere en las manos de los thalmor. Skyrim estaba siendo sometida por los altos elfos. Tamriel estaba siendo controlada por elfos, no por humanos.

El Imperio de Tiber Septim ya no existía más.

El jarl de Ventalia se encontró con las puertas de la muralla abiertas, sin duda obra de Roggvir. Su caballo lo esperaba cerca de los establos de la ciudad. Se apresuró a ir.

Al caminar le pareció oír gritos provenientes de Soledad. Supuso que Elsif ya había dado la alarma a los guardias.

Demasiado tarde.

Ulfric montó su caballo.

Y mientras los gritos se hacían más fuertes, cada vez más cercanos, el nórdico se internó en las sombras de la noche.

Hacia Ventalia.

* * *

Dejen review, siii?^^


	2. Frontera

Hola! De nuevo por aquí...habiendo desocupado un poco de tiempo. ^^

Ah, este es algo así como un pequeño prólogo de la historia principal.

Disclaimer: Si, ya sé que no poseeo nada de Elder Scrolls Saga...("corazón roto en mil pedazos")

* * *

Su vida había sido…

¿Tranquila? No.

¿Buena? Tal vez.

Su vida había sido…interesante.

Sí, eso era. _Interesante._

Actualmente era lo que de niña le hubiera gustado ser: una guerrera.

Era una mujer fuerte y valiente. Diestra con las armas. Diestra con la magia. Hábil en todos los sentidos.

Y aun así…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era ese el momento ni el lugar.

Su misión estaba clara. Tenía que atravesar la frontera hacia Skyrim. Eso era evidente. El gremio no le perdonaría jamás una falla tan grande como dejarse capturar ahora. Estando tan cerca del final.

No había recorrido el camino normal. Llevaba…bueno, no era contrabando propiamente dicho, después de todo una sola joya, un solo collar, no podía ser interpretado como mercadería negra.

O eso le había asegurado el gremio.

* * *

Se encontraba cerca.

Faltaba menos de un par de kilómetros para llegar a Skyrim, ahí podría hacerse pasar por una campesina o algo así.

Volvía a su casa. A su hogar.

Aunque no de la forma que le hubiera gustado.

Se sonrió al bajar al sendero. Era bueno pisar tierra conocida.

Problema resuelto. Misión _casi_ cumplida. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para terminar todo y por fin poder relajarse. Tal vez visitaría a…¿a su tía?¿Seguía viviendo en Skyrim?

Bah, no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, así no fuera a visitar a nadie, siempre pasaría por Riften. Para dar saludos de parte del gremio y…de parte suya, también.

Se paró. Trató de escuchar. Algo acababa de moverse. Estaba segura.

Comenzó a caminar. Rápido.

Quizás era solo paranoia.

Pero no quería detenerse a comprobarlo.

Dejó de caminar, para comenzar a correr. Ya estaba, lo había hecho. Correr cuando te tienden una emboscada_. Oh, dioses._

Los pasos de gente detrás se hacían cada vez más claros.

Soldados. A juzgar por el ruido que hacían al correr.

Un par de flechas silbaron, interponiéndose en su camino. Siguió corriendo. No había sido herida. Demasiada práctica esquivando toda clase de misiles como para salir mal de esa situación.

Dos soldados saltaron obstaculizando su huida.

_Rayos. Soldados del Imperio._

Y como su trabajo era _perfectamente_ legal…

—Novata—le dijo uno de ellos, sacando su espada. —Siempre corren.

¿Novata? Ja, si claro. Cinco años no bastaban para enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber…pero sí lo suficiente como para esquivar a un par de imperiales.

Un encantamiento de alteración y todo sería historia…

—¿Así que hechicera? —el soldado sonrió torcidamente cuando observó la mano de la muchacha brillar por efecto de su encantamiento. —Bueno…también hay formas para tratar a estas brujas.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos. Lanzaría el hechizo en unos instantes, cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo…

Pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Su cuerpo chocó contra las piedras del camino. Oyó voces. Muchas voces. Soldados. Imperiales. Enemigos.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Lo adivinaron?

¿Siii? Aquí tienen a la protagonista de mi historia.

La futura Dovahkiin.

**¿Review?**

**PD: **De casualidad comenté que los review son como mi comida y mi aire?


	3. Helgen

Disclaimer: No (suspiro) La Saga Elder Scrolls no me pertenece...

N/A: Comentario al final. Difruten el cap!^^

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

La cabeza le dolía más de lo que podía soportar, parecía que alguien la hubiera golpeado con una roca o una maza.

Sus manos estaban sujetadas con firmes correas de cuero. Se sentía entumecida, veía borroso y los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados.

¿Qué había pasado? Trató de recordar pero eso sólo logró incrementar el dolor de cabeza.

¿Era un carro de madera en lo que estaba? Debía serlo, el traqueteo de las ruedas, el aire helado…Respiró profundamente, como para calmarse…Aire helado. Skyrim.

—Ey, tú, al fin has despertado—le llegó una voz masculina. Dirigió su vista hacia un hombre nórdico, con el cabello hasta los hombros,rubio, que estaba sentado frente a ella. Tenía las manos atadas también. ¿Acaso estaban prisioneros? —Intentabas cruzar la frontera ¿no? Fuiste a caer en la emboscada imperial, como nosotros y ese ladrón de ahí.

¿Los imperiales? Ella era una fiel ciudadana del Imperio, no…no habría hecho nada en contra de su propio hogar…

La vista se le fue aclarando y pudo ver que el nórdico vestía la armadura de los Capas de la Tormenta. "_Rebelde" _pensó. Pero el líder de los Capas de la Tormenta no tenía mucho poder…no hasta donde ella recordaba.

¿Cuántos años había estado fuera de su región? ¿Tres, cinco? ¿Tal vez más? Diez...¿verdad? Había dejado Riften a sus trece, se había ido con su hermana a Cyrodiil y después había crecido y había vivido en Morrowind…un par de años.

—Oh, malditos Capas de la Tormenta, Skyrim estaba muy bien hasta que vinieron. El Imperio era perfecto. Si no te buscaran, podría haber robado ese caballo y ya estaría a medio camino del Páramo del Martillo—los ojos de la muchacha miraron al costado del rubio. Otro hombre, de cabello castaño, era quien le hablaba. —Ey, tú y yo no debemos estar aquí. Es a esos Capas de la Tormenta a los que quiere el Imperio —el hombre indicó con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio.

—Atados, todos somos hermanos y hermanas, ladrón.

—¡Silencio, ahí! — la seca y rasposa voz del soldado imperial que conducía la carreta, resonó.

—¿Y qué pasa con él? —preguntó el ladrón en voz ligeramente más baja. Miraba al costado de ella.

Ella miró al hombre a su costado, era alguien importante. Tenía una mordaza en la boca y sus manos al igual que la de los otros prisioneros estaban atadas. Lo distinto era el traje: piel como capa y una armadura fina bajo esta.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices!¡Estás hablando con Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, el veradero rey supremo de Skyrim! —advirtió el rubio, con repentina furia.

—¿Ulfric, el jarl de Ventalia? —el ladrón de caballos estaba más horrorizado que nunca—Tú eres el líder la rebelión. Pero si te han capturado…¡Oh, dioses!¡¿A dónde nos llevan?!

—No sé a dónde vamos. Pero Sovngarde aguarda. —le espetó el nórdico rubio.

—¡No, no, esto no está pasando!¡No está sucediendo!

—¿De qué pueblo eres, ladrón? —preguntó el rebelde de pronto.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —le respondió el otro.

—Todo nórdico debe dedicar sus últimos pensamientos al hogar. —dijo el rubio en voz baja.

—Paraje de Rorik. Soy del Paraje de Rorik.

Ella miró el panorama. Se acercaban a lo que evidentemente era un pueblo con un puesto imperial. Se veía un arco, parte de una muralla de piedra, a la entrada. Más allá parecía haber unas cuantas casas y una torre.

Los dos carruajes entraron.

—General Tulio, lo están esperando, señor. —alcanzó a oír a un soldado.

—Bien, acabemos con esto. —respondió el general.

El ladrón se puso a orar a los dioses.

—Míralo, el General Tulio, gobernador militar. —Por lo que ella pudo observar en los pocos segundos que lo vio, el general Tulio era alguien entrado en años, un veterano de guerra. Y sacando conclusiones, debía de ser el líder de los Imperiales por la deferencia con que lo trataban. —Y parece que los elfos lo acompañan. Seguro que esto tiene algo que ver con ellos. —Mientras se alejaban, logró ver a tres aldmers.

Altos elfos en Skyrim.

Imposible. ¿De cuándo acá los aldmers tenían voz o voto en las decisiones militares?

—Esto es Helgen— dijo el rebelde— Solía llevarme muy bien con una chica de por aquí. Me pregunto si Vilod aún hará esa aguamiel de frutos de enebro…Es gracioso, de niño las murallas y torres imperiales me hacían sentir a salvo.

El carruaje dobló una curva, y dejó de verlos. Escuchó como un niño pedía ver lo que les iba a pasar a los prisioneros. Se preguntó cuán cerca estaría de la muerte. Y si es que realmente iba a morir así. En su hogar…y sin recordar casi nada.

Entraron a lo que parecía una pequeña plaza. Los soldados imperiales abundaban. Una soldado que parecía ser la capitana gritó algunas órdenes. Y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, la estaban obligando a bajar del carruaje.

El dolor de cabeza aumentó considerablemente y se sentía mareada. Pensó en escapar, pero estaba demasiado débil. Llamaron a los otros prisioneros por nombre y lugar de origen.

Ulfric Capa de la Tormeta, de Ventalia. Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik, el ladrón trató de escapar y fue muerto casi en el acto por un par de arqueros. La visión se le nubló un poco ante la posibilidad que le aguardaba si es que ella imitaba al Lokir.

Ralof, de Cauce Boscoso. El rebelde se adelantó al oír su nombre y fue dirigido al costado de los carruajes, junto a los otros prisioneros.

Su nombre no estaba en la lista, pero evidentemente eso no detuvo a la capitana, porque dio un par de órdenes terminantes y ella fue dirigida junto con los demás. Al tajo.

Escuchó a una sacerdotisa que al parecer era la encargada de darles los últimos rituales previos a la muerte, pero en medio de su discurso, un joven soldado la interrumpió.

—Mis ancestros me están sonriendo, ¿pueden decir lo mismo, imperiales? — gritó el chico antes de que el hacha del verdugo cayera sobre su cuello.

Los soldados rebeldes lanzaron un par de imprecaciones contra los imperiales.

—Valiente en la vida como en la muerte. — dijo Ralof.

Ella miró adelante. El cadáver decapitado del chico había caído hacia ella y podía ver la sangre mojando el suelo lentamente. No le dio nauseas, sólo sintió aún peor el dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado como para que pudiera manejarlo. Acababa de despertar y lo primero que hacía era asistir a una ejecución.

—Ey, tú, prisionera. Al tajo. —la señalaron.

_Fántastico_,eso era lo que hacía, asistir a _su_ ejecución.

Un rugido atravesó el aire.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó alguien.

—Nada. —replicó la capitana cortantemente. —Siguiente. Tú.

El soldado que llamaba la lista le dijo algo, a lo que no prestó mucha atención. De todas formas, la información se estaba procesando realmente lento en su cerebro.

La obligaron a arrodillarse y a poner su cabeza en el tajo. Su visión se limitaba al verdugo, la torre y un pedazo de cielo.

Otro rugido. Casi como alaridos de alguna bestia…

El verdugo alzó su hacha.

Desde su punto de vista vio una sombra. Veloz.

Algo así como un…

—¡¿Qué ,por Oblivion, es eso?!

El verdugo perdió el equilibrio en el instante que un dragón negro aterrizó bruscamente sobre la torre.

El dragón la miraba.

Ella escuchó unas palabras. Raras. Antiguas.

Y cayó desmayada a un costado del tajo.

* * *

Bueeenooo, lo siento mucho por la espera. Pero las buenas noticias es que ahora la publicación es semanal. (Me encanta complicarme la vida…^^)

Ok, sí, sólo por si acaso, mi protagonista sí tiene amnesia. Pobrecita...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho si en un momento la lectura se volvió como que muy pesada, lo que pasa es que quería hacerlo fiel al juego…pero ya veo que no me está saliendo así que voy a cambiar de estrategia. También lamento si es que hay alguna oración cortada, o en alguna parte la descripción se corta como si nada. Por algún motivo, el editor de fanfiction no me deja corregir esos errores. Si alguien sabe como hacer que eso pare, le agradecería un montón que me lo dijera.

Siguiente cap: Liberación.

**¿Review?**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: Elder Scrolls Saga no me pertenece ni por asomo...¬¬**

Ok, este un flashback de la vida de nuestra Dovahkiin. Me pareció buena idea intercalar los episodios del presente con fragmentos de su vida que digamos en la historia principal ( ya que la pobre tiene amnesia) irá recordando poco a poco conforma aparezcan.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para decirles Feliz Navidaaad! (Espero que la pasen bien´y tengan buenos regalos^^)

* * *

No entendía por qué lo había hecho.

Pero lo había hecho.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rhode siempre había sido tan molesta…Tan irritante.

Siempre creyéndose mejor que ella.

Aun cuando estaba con sus padres, ella se creía mejor. Y tal vez…sólo tal vez, lo era.

De cualquier forma, eso era el pasado. No tenía por qué preocuparse más por su hermana. No tenía que estar pendiente de dónde había estado. O con quienes había estado.

No tenía que preocuparse de si es que Rhode seguía en paz con la ley o ya la habían descubierto. No tenía que preocuparse de si es que había estado bebiendo Skooma o Aguamiel Nórdico.

Ya no más.

Ahora su _querida _hermana estaba sola.

Sola.

Al igual que ella.

Todavía recordaba esa vez que su hermana había robado algo de dinero de una tienda. Y la habían capturado. Ella estaba comprando un par de verduras con unas pocas monedas de oro que había conseguido al vender una daga fabricada por ella misma, cuando escuchó un alboroto que terminó con su hermana medio ebria siendo sacada a la fuerza de un almacén por dos guardias.

Recordaba que esa noche se había deslizado hasta la prisión. Era tarde y la seguridad no estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba. Encontró a Rhode con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Sabría que vendrías, hermanita." _Le dijo mientras le alcanzaba una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

Ella no le respondió.

Nunca lo hizo.

Rhode siempre era la problemática. Pero aún así, era la mejor.

La mejor para todos.

Para sus padres.

Para su familia.

Para el gremio.

Para todos.

Eso se acabó.

Ahora Rhode no la tendría para pagar la fianza cuando se metiera en problemas. Ahora no la tendría para que la llevara hasta una posada o al médico cuando estuviera tan bebida que viera cuádruple luna en el cielo. Ni la tendría para reírse o contarse historias…o cantar _"por los viejos tiempos"_

No. Su hermana despertaría a la mañana siguiente. Sola.

Y así Rhode fuera la mayor _(la más capaz, la más hábil, la más fuerte), _ella se encontraría sola. Sin apoyo. Sin ayuda. Sin su hermana.

Justo como ella.

La ventaja que su hermana no tenía, era que al menos ella sí sabía controlarse. Y podía llegar al final del día viendo una sola luna por la noche.


End file.
